This Moment
by RiddleGirl7
Summary: This is the sequel to That Moment. By popular demand, this is Courtney s version of when everyone arrives at the island. and when she meets a mysterious boy. D&C. No slashes please. Rated PG, just in case.


This Moment

**This is Courtney's POV on its twin story That moment. This is the origanial and not the one that I previously published ( I put another That moment on with this name. Sorry for the inconvinece). Plz R&R and no slashes or mean comments plz.**

Courtney's POV

I grabbed all my things as I saw the boat coming into the pier. I had been told it would be a small boat, but I never thought it would be more like a dingy. The driver of the boat helped me placed my bags on the boat after I got on. I found several boxes in the corner, which after dusting them, I sat on. The driver of the boat was very quiet, so I decided to listen to my IPod for a while. I had several new songs added that were mostly punk rock. I knew my parents would never agree with this type of music or lifestyle, so I had to keep it a secret from them. My parents would rather be dead then see me in trouble, mostly because they didn't want me to ruin their reputations. My father, a politician, was running for leader of the conservative party and everything had to be perfect if he wanted the position. I had promised to act my very best during the show so he would let me apply for it. I thought about this for sometime as I listened to the music. Soon, I was told by the driver that we were arriving at the location, which turned out to be a summer camp. He said he would get my luggage for me as we drew close to the docks. I noticed a large group of people were already there. Some of them looked normal, but the others looked pretty strange. There was a girl with a surf board, a guy in a cowboy hat, a scary looking girl, two girls that dressed alike but were totally different people, a tall guy, a large guy and several others. I noticed the cameras were pointed at a guy I remembered as the host of the show. It was time to put on my 'good girl' routine. I waved at the other contestants as the host introduced me. I stepped to the edge of the boat as he reached out his hand to help me down.

"Thank you". I looked at the others. "Hi, you must be the other contestants; it's a pleasure to meet you all". The large one came up to me and grabbed my hand tightly.

"Hi, I'm Owen", he introduced himself as he shook my arm wildly. I heard from behind me that another boat had arrived. I turned back to see who it was.

"Nice to meet you Oooowow". I couldn't help myself, for a rather hot guy had arrived. He was tanned, and really handsome. He wore a tight green shirt and faded pants that seemed to match his dark black hair. And his eyes, well his eyes were just mesmerizing. I was completely dazed as he made his way towards us. I had to stop looking at him so I focused on something else. I noticed that there was a guy that hadn't stopped looking at me from the moment I arrived. I snuck a peek to see what he looked like. He was tall, muscular, wore chains, had several face piercings, wore a skull tee-shirt with dark jean shorts and had red runners. He had black hair with a green mohawk. Unlike the other guy, his eyes were onyx and very charming. I had to admit he was pretty cute. I quickly focused on the boat that was coming so he wouldn't see me. A girl with red hair and green clothing looked a little too excited as the boat came closer. She was running towards us, not noticing the edge of the boat, causing her to trip over it and smack her chin on the side of the dock, sinking into the lake. I was concerned for her, so I ran to the other end of the dock.

"You guys, she could seriously be hurt", I said to the others as I knelt down to grab her hand. I was surprised that she was so heavy. It took some effort but I managed to pull her up, not before falling down of course. The girl landed on all fours and shook out her hair like she was some sort of animal. I never expected her to say anything like she did next.

"That felt so...good! Except for the hitting my chin part. Is this summer camp? Do you guys have paper mache? When do we get to eat?"

"That is an excellent question", Owen commented.

"First things first, we need a few photos for the promo's, so everyone to the edge of the dock". The others all gathered together and struck a pose. I knelt down beside the girl I recognized with the surfboard, placed my hands on my knees and smiled. The photo took forever because the host was trying to figure it out. He all wanted us to yell Wannakwa really loud. But then I heard a large crack as I yelled. Suddenly, I felt the dock cave in from under me and I was sent into the lake. I fell several feet below the surface before I could move again. I could barely see a thing, so I reached for something that looked like a pole. I just brushed up against it with fingertips, and I was amazed to see it moved. I pulled my arm back and watched it. It bobbed a little before it sunk further down. The pole I grabbed turned out to be a leg, belonging to the punk guy from earlier. His onyx eyes came to stare into mine, looking surprised and relived. After a few moments, I felt him grab my forearm and pull me up onto a fallen piece of the dock. I was glad to be able to breathe air again, so when I had gotten a few breaths, I coughed,

"Thank you".

"No problem" he smiled. I held on to the board as he pushed us back to shore. When my feet touched the ground, I walked myself towards the shore. I looked back to see if he was alright. He was, but something behind him made me look. A tall guy was holding onto the side of the deck looking like he didn't want to go into the water. The punk looked at him to and groaned. I saw him swim back out towards the other guy, trying to calm him down. By then, the surfer girl, the cowboy and the scary girl had joined him to try and help. They found a large piece of wood and coaxed him to hop on. Together, they paddled him back to shore. The punk collapsed several feet away from me in the sand when he returned. I thought that I should help him.

"Need some help?" I asked as I bent down and reached out my hand. He looked at it for a second and took it. I lifted him up and when we were at eye level, I smiled. Surprisingly, he smiled back. Our 'moment' was interrupted by someone handing out towels. We accepted them and went our separate ways. As I dried off, I remembered thinking, back in the water when we looked into each other eyes that this moment is so perfect, I will remember this for a long time.

~Fin~


End file.
